The Eight Descendants Season 1
by Weekyle15
Summary: Seven Boys and One Girl have recently figured out that they are the Descendants of the Eight Immortals and have forged together to save the world from Demons, Oni, Wizards and the Supernatural.


**Name:** Dǎn (Chinese for Bravery)

 **Age:** 16

 **Eye Colour:** Black

 **Hair Colour:** Black

 **Family:** Unknown parents, unknown siblings, unknown aunts and uncles, unknown cousins, Lü Dongbin (Ancestor)

 **Powers and Abilities:** Intelligence and strength, magic, Master Planer.

 **Weapons:** The sword of **Lü Dongbin**.

 **Personality:** Is one of the most serious person between the team.

 **Team:** The Eight Descendants

 **Height:** Unknown

 **Appearance:** He wears a black hoodie with black pants and shoe.

 **History:** He is revealed to be a descendant of Lü Dongbin, the sorcerer who banished Shendu to the Netherworld.

 **Voice Actor:** Cameron Boyce

* * *

 **Name:** Kě'ài (Chinese word for Lovely)

 **Age:** 16

 **Eye Colour:** Green

 **Hair Colour:** Light Bluish

 **Family:** Unknown parents, unknown siblings, unknown aunts and uncles, He Xiangu (Ancestor)

 **Powers and Abilities:** Speed, Strength, Magic.

 **Weapons:** The Lotus Pod of **He Xiangu**

 **Personality:** Often acts as the peacekeeper of the team.

 **Team:** The Eight Descendants

 **Height:** Unknown

 **Appearance:** She wears a long dress and has long hair that goes to the back to her shoulders.

 **History:** She is the descendant of He Xiangu the sorceress who banished Tso Lan to the Netherworld and is the only female in the group.

 **Voice Actress:** Tara Strong

* * *

 **Name:** Àomàn (Chinese word for Arogance)

 **Age** : 16

 **Eye Colour:** Blue/Green

 **Hair Colour** : Brown

 **Family:** Unknown Parents, siblings, aunts and uncles, Cao Guojiu (Ancestor)

 **Powers and Abilities:** Strength and Magic

 **Weapons:** The Castanets of **Cao Guojiu**

 **Personality** : He often acts like the Hothead of the team.

 **Team:** The Eight Descendants

 **Height:** Unknown

 **Appearance:** He often wears a sleeveless jacket and black pants with a red belt on the waist

 **History:** He is the descendant of Cao Guojiu the sorcerer who banished Tchang Zu to the Netherworld.

 **Voice Actor:** Nolan North

* * *

 **Name:** Zhìnéng (Chinese word for Intelligent)

 **Age:** 16

 **Eye Colour:** Hazel

 **Hair Colour:** Purple

 **Family:** Unknown Parents, Siblings, Aunts and Uncles, Li Tieguai (Ancestor)

 **Powers and Abilities:** Intelligence and Magic

 **Weapons:** The Gord of **Li Tieguai**

 **Personality:** He is the smartest of the team and often combines Magic with Technology

 **Team:** The Eight Descendants

 **Height:** Unknown

 **Appearance:** He often wears a jumper and pants and always wears Glasses and a doctor coat in his lab.

 **History:** He is the Descendant of Li Tieguai, the sorcerer who banished Bai Tza to the Netherworld.

 **Voice Actor:** Andrew Garfield

* * *

 **Name:** Zhìyù Zhě (Chinese word for Healer)

 **Age:** 16

 **Eye Colour:** Dark Blue

 **Hair Colour:** Blonde

 **Family:** Unknown Parents, Sibling, Aunts and Uncles, Lan Caihe (Ancestor)

 **Powers and Abilities:** Great knowledge on medicine, Magic.

 **Weapons:** The Flower of **Lan Caihe**

 **Personality:** He often looks up Medicine whenever his teammates are injured or sick.

 **Team:** The Eight Descendants

 **Height:** Unknown

 **Appearance:** He often wears a doctors coat in his Medical Room.

 **History:** He is the Descendant of Lan Caihe, the sorcerer who banished Dai Gui to the Netherworld.

 **Voice Actor:** James Sie

* * *

 **Name:** Sùdù (Chinese word for Speed)

 **Age:** 16

 **Eye Colour:** Yellow

 **Hair Colour:** Grey

 **Family:** Unknown Parents, Siblings, Aunts and Uncles, Han Xiangzi (Ancestor)

 **Powers and Abilites:** Speed and Magic

 **Weapons:** The Flute of **Han Xiangzi**

 **Personality:** He often forgets to wait for others to catch up to them.

 **Team:** The Eight Descendants

 **Height:** Unknown

 **Appearance:** He wears a spotted jacket and leaves it opened and wears jeans.

 **History:** He is the descendant of Han Xiangzi, the sorcerer who banished Hsi Wu to the Netherworld.

 **Voice Actor:** Thom Adcox-Hernandez

* * *

 **Name:** Shìlì (Chinese word for Sight)

 **Age:** 16

 **Eye Colour:** Green

 **Hair Colour:** White

 **Family:** Unknown Parents, Siblings, Aunts and Uncles, Zhang Guo Lao (Ancestor)

 **Powers and Abilities:** Able to see things far away and Magic

 **Weapons:** The Drums of **Zhang Guo Lao**

 **Personality:** He often listens to Dǎn's plans and to always use his sights to check on his allies or enemies.

 **Team:** The Eight Descendants

 **Height:** Unknown

 **Appearance:** He wears a hoodie and pants and he often wears his hoodie up.

 **History:** He is the descendant of Zhang Guo Lao, the sorcerer who banished Po Kong to the Netherworld.

 **Voice Actor:** Bill Fagerbakke

* * *

 **Name:** Zéi (Chinese word for Thief)

 **Age:** 16

 **Eye Colour:** Blue

 **Hair Colour:** Green

 **Family:** Unknown Parents, Siblings, Aunts and Uncles, Zhongli Quan (Ancestor)

 **Powers and Abilities:** Stealthy, Speed, Acrobatics and Magic.

 **Weapons:** The Fan of **Zhongli Quan**

 **Personality:** He is a former theif who is willing to steal artifacts out of enemies hands, and proclaims to be a ladies man.

 **Team:** The Eight Descendants

 **Height:** Unknown

 **Appearance:** He often wears a purple jumpsuit that is filled with weapons and grappling hooks, he wears an eyepatch.

 **Voice Actor:** Jeff Bennett (In a Brooklynish Accent).


End file.
